Demon's Souls
This page is incomplete. You can help by adding to it Summary Demon's Souls is a 2009 action role-playing game developed by FromSoftware, directed by Hidetaka Miyazaki. It is known for being the progenitor of the "Soulsborne" anthology of games by FromSoftware and thus the proliferation of the "Souls-like" subgenre of action role-playing games that became a gaming industry fad in the mid to late 2010s. Demon's Souls was met with mostly positive reception upon release, being praised for its punishing-yet-just difficulty, as well as its dark atmosphere.The game is a spiritual successor to the King's Field series of video games which were the first series developed by FromSoftware. Demon's Souls, along with the rest of the Soulsborne anthology, is known to have a similar combat system to the 3D entries in the Legend of Zelda series, and a similar emphasis on level exploration to 'Metroidvania' games. The game's plot takes place during the Second Demon Scourge, an apocalyptic event in which The Old One, an ancient progenitor Demon of god-like power, has been awoken to reap the souls of all life in the world. In addition to the extinction-level stakes, adventurers and warriors from across the world are lured to Boletaria, the epicenter of the Scourge, by tales of the power of Demons' souls, which, when fully matured by the mass consumption of human souls, are said to contain power beyond human comprehension. Plot Among the adventurers lured into Boletaria is the player character, the Slayer of Demons, who, upon being slain by either a Vanguard Demon or the Archdemon Dragon God, has their soul snared by The Nexus, a compound which serves as the Old One's prison, and as home to the world-sustaining Monumentals, as well as individuals seeking refuge from the Demon Scourge. Upon slaying Phalanx, a knight-turned-demon, the player character is called upon by the last living Monumental, who confers upon them the duty to slay every demon they can, to starve the Old One of its supply of souls and lure into a position in which it is rendered vulnerable. Characters * Adjudicator * Alfred, Knight of the Tower * Allant XIII/Ostrava of Boletaria * Armor Spider * Biorr of the Twin Fangs * Blacksmith Boldwin * Blacksmith Ed * Blue Dragon * Crestfallen Warrior * Dirty Colossus * Dirty Woman * Dragon God * Dregling Merchant * Executioner Miralda * False King Allant * Filthy Man * Flamelurker * Fool's Idol * Garl Vinland * Graverobber Blige * King Allant XII * Leechmonger * Lord Rydell * Maiden Astraea * Metas, Knight of the Lance * Mephistopheles * Old Hero * Old King Doran * Old Monk * Once-Royal Mistress * Oolan, Knight of the Bow * Patches the Hyena * Phalanx * Sage Freke * Saint Urbain * Satsuki * Scirvir the Wanderer * Selen Vinland * Slayer of Demons * Sparkly the Crow * Stockpile Thomas * Storm King * The Maiden in Black * The Monumental * The Old One * Yuria the Witch * Yurt the Silent Chief Organizations/Factions/Etc. Lands/Places/Factions * Boletaria ** King Allant's Round Table ** Stonefang * Mird * Isle of Storms * Latria * The Nexus * The Northern Land * Valley of Defilement Races/Species * Demons * Deprived Ones * Dragons * Dreglings * Scale Men Events * First Demon Scourge * Second Demon Scourge Items and Equipment Armor/Clothing/Jewelry * Ancient King's Armor * Binded Cross Armor * Brushwood Armor * Dark Silver Armor * Dull Gold Armor * Fluted Armor * Gloom Armor * Mirdan Armor * Silver Bracelets * Silver Coronet Weapons/Shields * Adjudicator's Shield * Baby's Nail * Blind * Blueblood Sword * Bramd * Dark Silver Shield * Demonbrandt * Dozer Axe * Dragon Bone Smasher * Gargoyle Crossbow * Geri's Stiletto * Hands of God * Hiltless * Insanity Catalyst * Istarelle * Kris Blade * Large Brushwood Shield * Large Sword of Moonlight * Large Sword of Searching * Lava Bow * Magic Sword Makoto * Meat Cleaver * Mirdan Hammer * Morion Blade * Needle of Eternal Agony * Northern Regalia * Penetrating Sword * Phosphorescent Pole * Purple Flame Shield * Rune Shield * Rune Sword * Scraping Spear * Soulbrandt * Storm Ruler * Talisman of Beasts * Tower Shield * White Bow Technology * Dragon Temple Ballistae * The Nexus * Archstones Power of the Verse In terms of raw power and statistics, the game's power tiering can be separated by levels and Archstone. First, there is the tutorial and the first Archstone of the Boletarian Palace, the weakest levels of the bunch, capping out at Building Level attack potency/durability and Supersonic speed, with the average mob enemy being around Wall Level and fast enough to tag the player character with moderate levels of success. At this point in the game, there are few hax, and the magic is fairly basic, with comparatively mundane abilities such as Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, and Sound Manipulation, with more impressive abilities in the form of defense-oriented Statistics Amplification , limited Teleportation, and Presence Concealment. Further on, after the player character defeats the demon Phalanx and gains access to other Archstones, as well as the ability to increase their power with the assistance of the Maiden in Black, the verse starts to increase in power a bit more, but the ability diversity remains mostly the same in the player's case, though many adversaries get their repertoire of abilities greatly expanded to include freely-used and abused Teleportation, Paralysis, Resurrection of others, Shockwave Generation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Regeneration. The speed ratings remain at Supersonic, though likely a bit higher than before. However, attack potency and durability increase to Large Building Level. After the defeats of the first bosses of each area, the scope of power and ability diversity increases drastically, with attack potency and durability skyrocketing up to Town Level, the speed ratings likely increasing by a good deal as well, and the player character gaining a more varied and powerful magic catalog, including previously-shown abilities such as Regeneration, Disease Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation, along with abilities such as Death Denial, and the much-increased power and diversity in usage of previous abilities, most notably Statistic Amplification (to the point that with the spell "Warding", they can practically no-sell most physical attacks), Energy Projection, and Fire Manipulation. In addition, the likes of Saint Urbain and Sage Freke can manipulate souls to a certain degree, cleansing or altering them to turn into spells. Third to last are the third Archstones of each area, beyond which lie the Archdemons, the most powerful Demons of the setting, who are inferior only to the likes of The Monumentals and The Old One, and even then their power would amount to significant fractions of that of said Monumentals. Due to this, the Archdemons are on the lower end of either Multi-Continent Level or Small Planet Level, downscaling from even a single Monumental's ability to bind together and stabilize the reality of the remaining half of the planet on at least a surface level. Needless to say, even though they aren't the god-tiers of the verse, the Archdemons, and by this point the player character, are beings of apocalyptic might. At this point, the player character and those that scale to them are likely far above supersonic speeds, though this has yet to be corroborated by calculations. As for the arsenal of abilities possessed by the denizens of this tier, the player character's ability diversity catches up with that of the rest of the setting, and even overtakes it somewhat, with additions to their encyclopedia including Resurrection of others, Shockwave Generation, Homing Attacks, Magic Silencing, Danmaku, and BFR. Second only to the true god tier of the verse are Old King Allant, The Monumental, and The Maiden in Black. As previously stated, this group comprises characters of either Multi-Continental or Small Planet Level power. Apart from this increase in power, the abilities of the verse increase one final time, now including Statistics Reduction, Power Bestowal, and One-Hit Kill via Soul Manipulation, these powers being granted to the absolute strongest Demons, as well as Reality Manipulation as demonstrated by Monumentals. The true god-tiers of the verse are The Old One and the Slayer of Demons (following a certain ending to the game). These individuals are capable of surface-busting, if not planet-busting, through the destruction of reality if left unchecked. Supporters and Opponents Supporters * SheevShezarrine See Also Dark Souls Bloodborne Berserk King's Field Legend of Zelda Castlevania MetroidCategory:Video Games Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Soulsborne